Tricks are for Lovers
by WorldPeaceMan
Summary: Ava Tye, has always been a girl who wanted a little more in life. It just so happens that Loki and the school gang happen to be in town. Only thing though, The gods are not suppose to interfere with human life. What happens when the God of Fire and Mischief can't follow those rules? What are the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I gazed out the window my mind instantly checking off my mental checklist. 

One, go to school and Ace the Anatomy test – Check. Two, turn in my analysis essay on Ancient Myths – Check. Three, eat lunch and set up an appointment with the guidance counselor to further preparation for the upcoming college entrance exams – Check. Four, Survive Pre-Cal.. -50% Check.

That's when a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Ms. Tye, won't you answer the question for the class?"

I casted my emerald eyes to the board to see a foreign language mixed with some type of new symbols, which meant absolutely nothing to me.

_'Oh Great,_' I thought_. '-so much for checking off survive Pre-cal off my list...'_

Mr. Carmichael cleared his thought loudly, as if to make sure he had my attention. "Ms. Tye, an answer please."

I adjusted myself in my chair and examined the board once more. Seeing no ray of hope, no type of clarification strike me, I simply gave up. "Mr. Carmichaels, I believe that is a very good question..."

I then turned and pointed my finger to my fellow classmate, and was acknowledge with a dirty look.

"For Alyssa."

Mr. Carmichaels aspirated a long and annoyed sigh of disappointment. "If this question had been on a pop quiz what would you have done?"

I shrugged my shoulders and answered whole heartedly."Dunno, probably would've just skipped it."

He shook his head and just as he was about to open his mouth to say some smart teacher comeback, the bell rang. Thus, signaling a wave of students to swarm out of the room, myself included.

_'Thank goodness.'_ I thought to myself.

Leaving campus, I watched as all the groups began to form, gossiping about the latest rumors, discussing the fight that had broken out during lunch, chatting about boys and such. I rolled my eyes, they were so lame. I mean not that I was one to speak, being a nobody who just liked to go home and write fanfictions about my future husband _Thor_, but hey at least I wasn't caving into society's norm!

As I walked down the street I began to see more people. A couple walked by, hand in hand, completely enthralled with each other. Seeing that kind of thing killed me inside.

_'I want Thor to hurry up and come home so we can get married.' _I wined to myself.

Here I was a blonde seventeen year-old, with a pretty good body, being forced to walk home alone, and forced to wait for the love of my life. Life is just too evil.

"It's just not fair..." I mumbled to myself as I dragged my feet. Slinging my bookbag over my shoulder, I began searching for my house keys. I wasn't paying any attention and didn't see nor hear any sign of someone coming. Until out of nowhere something solid, and definitely male, collided into me. I fell to the ground, pinned in an awkward position with the stranger on top of me. Our noses were smashed against each other, and the only thing I could see other than red was bright icy blue orbs staring directly down at me.

I blinked and began to shift around beneath his weight. "Umm, I don't mean to make this situation any weirder than it is but..." Before I could sputter more words out the stranger was off me and on his feet. He stood above me a weird look on his face.

I couldn't tell what was more impressive how tall he was, the four beauty marks, or the fact his hair was redder than any gingers I've ever met.

His eyes widened just before he pointed his finger at my bag.

"Why is Thorsy's name written all over your bag?"

"Excuse me? Thorsy? The name is Thor and he is my husband." I said in a matter-a-fact manner. A sly smile began to tug at the ends of the mystery man's lips, his eyebrows lifted showing an amused expression on his face.

"Oh," He cooed "You're married to Thorsy?"

I could feel a vein pop up on my forehead, this guy was more irritating than my teachers. "I'm sorry, I don't think I ever caught your name..."

He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at me. "That's none of your business, kitten."

"Kitten?" In all my confusing he took out a piece of brightly wrapped candy and tossed it at me. "Till next time, Kitten."

I shot him a look of confused look.

"Wait, wha-" The candy then grew and exploded, consuming me in pink smoke. By the time the pink smoke disappeared the mystery ginger was nowhere to be found.

_'That has to be one of the strangest moments of my life.'_ I thought to myself. Shrugging my shoulders, I picked up the keys that had fallen onto the ground during the collision and headed inside to my humble abode.

Just around the corner, Loki had perched himself on a tree branch and observed the human as she walked into the building.

"Married to Thorsy huh," He mumbled to himself. "She seems like a fun person to play with." An unknowing grin spread across his lips.

"Loki!" Loki looked down to see Balder running down the street towards the tree where Loki had taken shelter.

"Loki, get down here! Yui invited us to dinner, and I don't want us to be late." Balder cried while motioning for his friend to climb down from the tree. With a roll of the eyes and a soft sigh Loki slid off the branch. He landed on his feet all crouched down close to the ground.

"I don't see why you like her so much... Don't you think she's boring?"

Ignoring the comment his friend made, Balder grabbed Loki's hand and began to head to their destination.

"Yui has helped us in many ways. I don't understand why you don't like her." He stated

Loki then yanked his hand away from Balder and crossed his arms behind his head. "It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't see why you're so star struck by h-"

"I love her Loki, and you'll understand what love is one day my friend."

Loki laughed "You're kidding me right? I do understand what love is. I love you and Thorsy, isn't that enough?"

Balder sighed. "Yes, but that's not the love I'm talking about. When you truly love someone, you'll know. You'll never want to leave them, they'll always be on your mind, and every time they smile at you, every time they strike conversation with you, you'll always hold those moments near and dear to your heart."

Loki began to mumble. "Whatever, that will never happen to me. Having you and Thorsy is enough for me. I don't need anybody else."

With that Loki stomped off to Yui's place with Balder trailing not too far behind him.

The next day, I woke to an overly excited alarm clock just dancing away on my shelf. I raised my hand and clicked the snooze button on the contraption.

"Ava, breakfast is ready." Sang my mother from the kitchen.

I began to moan and grumble as I crept out from under the warm safety of my covers and onto the floor.

"Ugh, why can't I just stay home?" I mumbled to myself.

My door creaked open to reveal my mother dressed to the nine, looking down at me.

"Ava, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm trying to decide whether or not to disobey the law and just skip school like how the rebels do in the movies."

Mom crossed her arms and pursed her lips, clearly not impressed.

"Ava, get up and take a shower. Change into your school uniform, eat breakfast and get your ass to school. Listen, no daughter of mine-"

"Will skip school, blah blah blah, you will not have your daughter make the same mistakes you did etc, etc. Mom I get your point, just give me a minute to wake up."

Taking in a deep breath, she turned and left in a gruff manner. I groggily turned over on my back and began looking around my room. Figuring that my mother would probably come marching into my room at any moment because she hasn't heard any running water, I decided it was probably a good choice to crawl over to my dresser, grab my uniform and go take a shower.

Twenty minutes passed and I had completed my morning tasks and was making my way to school. The normal walk down the street that I took every day was nothing new, nothing ever changed. Nothing ever hit me in the head, especially nothing brightly wrapped. So when it did happen I wasn't all to enthused, especially when the owner of the candy was that ginger, who was waving his hands around in the air. "Kitten!"

_'Oh God,'_ I thought. _'Great, now I have a stalker.'_

The mystery ginger ran up to me, just as I began to glare at him.

"Where ya going, Kitten?" Not amused at all, I gave him a _'What the hell do you want'_ look, after a few passing seconds of his facial expression not changing I sighed.

"I'm going to a public facility due to the fact that my government will throw my parents into jail if I don't attend." He crossed his arms behind his head. "Well, that sounds boring."

I scoffed "Y-yeah, you're telling me. Hey, you should tell me your name if we keep on running into each other."

He smiled "How about we play a game?"

I blinked "Umm...yeah, no. I got to get to school... So bye."

I turned and began to walk away, but when the red-haired man began to walk with me I stopped.

"Awww, come again Kitten. I was just going to suggest a guessing game."

I eyed him closely, "Do you go to my school? I don't think I've seen you on campus...but, that doesn't mean anything."

He began to chuckle. "No, actually I'm new to these parts and my friends seem to want to hang out with this girl, rather than moi."

I rolled my eyes and whispered. "I wonder why...But, seriously, what is your name?"

He looked around before grabbing my hand. "Come on, let's go."

I firmly planted my feet into the ground, so he couldn't drag me to some unknown place. "Dude, I'm not ditching with a person who has no name and taking the risk of my mother going to jail."

He smacked his lips and tugged my arm with great force "Come on, your mom won't go to jail and plus," He lowered his face so that his frosty eyes met my evergreen ones. "Wouldn't you like to go exploring for a day?"

I moved my head back. "Yeah, but that still doesn't answer my question about your na-"

"Give me a nickname. I like nicknames Kitten, and since ya have one. How 'bout you give me one." He said with a Cheshire Cat like grin.

I thought over the proposal and decided you know what, what the hell, let's take a risk. "Fine," I said. "On one condition."

"Oh," He teased "And what might that be."

"That you promise to help me with my fanfictions...Loki"

His eyes widened "Loki? Fanfictions?"

I nodded my head slightly excited. "Remember how I said Thor was my husband."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I love Norse mythology-"

"Mythology?"

"Ancient Religions, don't interrupt me again... Anyways, I love Norse Gods and I write stories, fanfictions, about Thor and I being married. Also, you seem like a trouble-maker...similar to the Norse God of Fire, Loki. Plus, that red hair gives me more reason to call you Loki, so your nickname shall be Loki." He then nodded his head, took a deep breath in, and laughed.

"Well, ok. I get it. Fine."

He smiled and took my hand in which he still had in his grasp and wrapped his pinky around mine and shook. "It's a deal!"

Thanks for reading! Please review, it helps out a lot.

-WorldPeaceMan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We both looked at each other, waiting for someone to suggest something. Loki crossed his arms behind his head and yawned.

"So Kitten, do you know of any places we can hit up for some fun?"

I began to ponder about all the fun places we had in town...Honestly, I couldn't think of anything.

"Well," I muttered. "We could go hang at the smoothie shack downtown."

He sighed and began to look around. Taking my hand he led the way to...well, who knows.

"Let's go this way Necko-chan." He sang.

Walking with him was a unique experience, and when I mean unique there is nothing else like it. We walked for what seemed to be hours through town with Loki's complaints and all, when in reality we had only been walking for close to twenty minutes.

Twenty very long, long, minutes.

"My calf's are on fire Kitten." Loki whined.

I sighed and shot him a,_ 'what do you want me to do about it'_, face. Loki reminded me of a child the instant he ran me over, but now he was becoming an annoying little brat. He would dramatically drag his legs through the streets, but when he saw something just a little interesting he would run over to it. As soon as it got boring he was back to complaining.

"Kitten, I'm tired. Lets rest."

"So much for being a rebel, going out and doing something with my life..." I mumbled to myself earning a Loki lecture, on how I would be probably stuck in some stupid boring class just doodling my little heart away if it wasn't for him.

_'Fire head does have a point.'_ I thought to myself.

Loki spotted a bench next to a local park and took a seat, using his sleeve to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Ah, Kitten I'm tired." He whined.

I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to my wimpy new friend.

"You just said that, and how can you be tired. We did nothing but walk through town." I stated annoyed.

His eyes darted over to me. "Well, mayb- What are you doing?" He asked while he watched me remove my laptop from my _'Whose your God of Thunder'_bag.

I opened my magical notebook and typed my password to gain access to my handheld mechanical machine.

"Well, Loki I'm going to ask Google what exciting places this town has to offer." Loki leaned over and pointed to my wallpaper.

"Who's that?"

My eyes widened and I gasped. _'The nerve of this guy!'_ I thought to myself.

"Loki, that's Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston, A.K.A Thor and Loki, A.K.A the actors who are part of portraying my husband's and I's life story." He rolled his eyes.

"Thorsy looks nothing like that. And neither does Loki."

"I know Thor looks nothing like that. Geez, you act like I don't know my own husband."

"Why do you like Thor so much anyways? Personally, Loki sounds much more appealing." He chimed. I started laughing and he looked at me as if he was offended.

Loki then jumped up to his feet and slammed my laptop shut, just before doing the unthinkable. Loki snatched my computer from my lap and ran.

I got to my feet and whipped my bookbag over my shoulder.

"Hey, give that back to me!" I yelled, Loki turned his head and stuck out his tongue.

"If you want it badly then come and catch me Kitten~" He teased.

"What happened to you being 'tired'?!" I shouted.

So off we went, like cat and mouse, running through the streets like children. Across bridges, through the city's canals, weaving in and out of the local produce stands, angering the local shop keepers. Making a complete circle we made our way back to the park, when to my luck I happened to trip over a large tree root, thus landing square on my face.

"Kitten!" Loki ran over to me and took a seat Indian style next to me with my laptop in his lap.

Tilting his head slightly, he looked down at me and asked. "So...Are you going to get up?"

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him out of breath. "Just give me a mome-"

"Loki-Loki." Both Loki and I turned to see a huge crowd of men walking towards us.

In all my inhaling and exhaling I was confused.

"Did they call you Loki? And why didn't you tell me you were in a gang?" I asked, his eyes widened before he muttered. "Ah no, Kitten, they called me Mikey-Mikey and no, I'm not in a gang." I squinted my eyes at his gaze and mouthed the word _'liar'_ when a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes came over and greeted me with a smile.

"Who's this L-"

"This is my friend, um..." Loki then awkwardly nudged me to say my name. I sat up and turned to the blonde haired ball of sunshine and extended my arm outward for a handshake.

"My name is Tye, Ava Tye. But nowadays I go by the name Kitten."

Loki then started to buckle over, snickering hysterically. I gritted my teeth and snapped. "What is so funny!? You're the smartass who gave me the nickname!"

Loki smiled and pursed his lips "Yeah, but I never thought you would of used it." He teased just as a hand captured my face and before I knew it I was greeted by the blonde's lips.

Loki and the other's eyes widened while a frantic man came over and pulled the blond away from me.

"Apollon, you can't greet people like that here." Whispered a man with wine colored hair.

Apollon blinked and whispered back. "Why not? I was just saying hi..."

The man who had pulled this Apollon off me had darker red hair than Loki's. He sighed and turned to see some sort of demonic aura begining to illuminate itself from me.

_'No...'_

_'Hell no...'_

_'My lips belonged to THOR!'_ I thought as I began to construct a plan to get back at him.

Apollon put his hand on my shoulder and said apologetically. "I'm sorry Kit-Kit; I was just greeting you..."

A growl rose in my throat. "How dare you..."

Apollon began to panic as a blue haired man approached me. "Tch, get over yourself. He said he was sorry."

All my anger dissipated suddenly as I stared at the guy dumb founded.

"He kissed me!"

"So what?!" Snapped the blunette.

Just as I was about to snap back at the blue haired man, Loki stepped in front of me and said. "Sorry about Kitten, she just upset because she's-" He turned and looked at me and then over to the blue hair and golden eye man. "In a relationship."

I about jumped out of my skin. Did he just really acknowledge my relationship with Thor? A smile crept onto my face and Loki cocked one of his eyebrows. "Are you ok?" I nodded. "You did it."

"Did what?"

"Acknowledged the love that Thor and I share!"

That's when a wave of silence engulfed the group of people. Then a man with lavender colored hair spoke up.

"As in Thor Megingjard?"

Eyes then shifted over to a certain golden eyed man. Ava seeing this then asked.

"Why are you guys looking at him? And last time I recalled Thor doesn't have a last name..."

The golden eyed man stepped forward and took my hand in his and stated. "I am Thor Megingjard, God of Thunder."

My eyes widened and I began to nervously laugh. "What?! Don't pull my leg; Thor is in Asgard with Balder..." I turned and noticed a man with long blonde hair and sea blue eyes widened "...and Loki."

Loki chuckled, grabbed my hand, and whispered in my ear

"Ava, we should probably talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All I could do was laugh.

There was no way on god's green earth or in the royal court of Asgard that Thor; my Thor, was here.

I shifted my weight nervously from one foot to the other, while Loki explained what could be a possible reality. Despite my interest the top I began to find myself drifting into my own lala land. Where unicorns pooped rainbows and butterflies roared like tigers.

_'So, if Thor is really here… _

_Then, is he here for me?_

_Wait, but who are these other guys?_

_And, what's with the unnatural hair color?_

_Wait, if they're really Gods then the distinct hair color is kind of important. _

_But, aren't they supposed to have old looking outfits like togas' and such?_

_Well-'_

Suddenly, I saw black painted finger nails appear infant of my face. And then, they began to snap.**.**

"Kitten, come back to me. Did you understand any of what I just said?" My gaze shifted over to his before I blinked.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out. All I remember you saying was...Well, nothing. I just remember seeing your lips moving in my peripheral vision." Blunt and honest was the best way to go.

Loki scoffed at me while rolled his icy blue orbs. I turned to face the "possible Thor" and felt my cheeks heat up...just a little.

There he stood about six feet tall, forest green hair with a thunderbolt engraving on the side of his head, eyes that matched the color of lightning, and slightly tanned skin. He was beautiful, nothing like the marvel version of Thor nor the Norse myths. Theirs looked like wimps compared to this beautiful piece of work.

They claimed that Thor was a red-haired, and I was beyond positive he wasn't any soulless ginger like Loki. My eyes shifted to where Loki stood and then back to the chiseled face of Thor.

_'Thor and Loki…Hmmm'_

"So, are you really Thor?" My tone was blunt yet expressed my dyer need to know. I need answers, but the answer I really needed was whether or not this Thor was actually legit. It was only then that I noticed his golden eyes light up and a chuckled escaped his lips.

"I am."

"Oh really?" Thor nodded his head.

"Well, then answer me this."

"Yes?"

"Who is Balder?" Thor simply pointed to a blonde haired man with ocean blue eyes who greeted me with a nervous smile. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Ok... Well, who's Loki?"

"You know Loki. Why do you need to ask me who Loki is?" I had already felt my stupidity hitting me in the head for asking something like that. Of course he would point to the ginger they already called Loki in my presents.

"Well...I don't know...Prove it to me that your Thor!"

"No."

I gasped. "Why not!?"

I noticed Thor's eyes began searching for some sort of escape. That's when Thor lifted a single finger and pointed it towards my bag. "Who's your God of Thunder?" He asked slightly amused.

I felt my face turn as red as a cherry. _'Did he just ask me that?! _Oh my goodie goodness this is just like the fanfiction I wrote about last summer where Thor and I left town to enjoy our summer vacation at an adorable bed and breakfast, OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!'

Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach, thus sending myself in a 'fan girl' coma.

_'This is a dream, it has to be a dream! Maybe I'm having some sort of irrational fantasy or for some reason I pissed off a physic and they're taking out some weird psychological evil brain waves techonol-'_

A sudden pressure was being applied onto my face, snapping me out of the distant corridors of my mind. And, of course it just so happened that Loki was poking my cheeks, childishly trying to get my attention.

"Kitten, my look how red your face is~" He teased. I was barely able to catch I but there on Thor's face was a tiny smile.

The realization hit me dead smack in the face.

The thunderbolt engraving, his somewhat rigid persona, the way he exchanged glances with Loki and Balder. This. Man. Was. Indeed. **My Thor.** I glanced back at his smiling face and notice my breath began to shorten.

My Thor had come home.

My Thor has not only came home but he was also smiling at me.

**SMILING AT ME.**

The world around me began closing in, and then everything went black.

**Loki's Pov:**

I grabbed her, wrapping one arm around her waist before leaning her body slightly against mine to keep her from falling on her face. I laughed ."Aww look Thorsy, you made Kitten faint~"

"Is Kit-Kit going to be ok?" Asked a very concerned Apollon.

I nodded my head. "Yes, Kitten should be waking up soon."

"Loki Laetevitan, please explain what is going on here." Demanded Balder, Seeing the frustration in Balder's face I sighed.

"Well, you see I ran into Ava yesterday and decided that she would be fun to play with."

Tsukuyomi stepped forward taking his notebook out from the inside of his jacket. "According to the regulations set by Zeus, it says that the only human we are allowed to interact with is Yui Kusanagi."

_'It's that stupid notebook again.'_ I thought to myself

"So? Zeusy can't tell me what I can or can't do."

Takeru stepped forward and said. "Onee has a point, we shouldn't be messing around with these humans."

"Then, what should we do Mr. Rules and Regulations?" I scoffed.

Apollon jumped in between Takeru and I and suggested that we take Ava with us to Yui's house.

Everyone agreed with this plan, well expect for me.

"Why? First, you nag at me for getting Ava involved and now you want her to meet Yui? Wouldn't that just get Kitten more involved?"

Dionysus, or also known as the wine master, sighed. "Loki has a point you guys. What do you think we should do Uncle?"

Hades took a few moments to ponder on the idea before siding with his happy go lucky nephew.

Now I was annoyed.

These guys weren't even supposed to meet Ava, I mean eventually I might've introduced her to Thorsy,, but still her meeting a large group of Gods is a lot to take in. The group began to leave the park. Thor picked up Ava's bag and laptop leaving Ava in my care. I sighed and threw her over my shoulder and joined my 'gang'.

I chuckled to myself and looked over my shoulder to see my golden haired friend.

_'I guess I do have gang Kitten.'_

As we walked deeper and deeper into the city I began to get very bored.

I looked over to Thor and then back to kitten and smiled.

'_Oh this is going to be fun~_' I sang quietly to myself.

"Hey Thorsy! Can you come here for a sec?" I shouted out to my fellow god. He paused and turned so he was facing my direction.

"Yes?"

I removed Ava from my shoulder and placed her gently onto the ground.

"Thorsy, do you mind if we switch. Because, I'm getting tired of carrying Ava, I would rather carry the book bag and the large square."

He then made his way over to me and gave me Ava's stuff. He bent down and took Kitten bridal style in his arms.

_'Hmm, something feels off about that picture. O'l well.'_

I plastered a large cheshire smile onto my face as I dug my hang into my coat pocket and tossed my 'oh so wonderful~' candy bombs at Thor and Kitten.

"Play nice with my Kitten and don't forget to be back at Yui's place by seven~" I sang.

Thor's eyes widened and before he could open his mouth to say something both Ava and Thor were engulfed in a large cloud of pastel pink.

'_Heh Heh, Ava will thank me later for this.'_

**Ava's Pov**

The gross smell of artificial smoke entered my nostrils forcing me into a coughing frenzy. Opening my eyes I watched as pink mist that surrounded me slowly dissipate.

"Man, I have this feeling that this has happened before. But when…"

"Ava." I looked up to find golden eyes staring down at me.

"T-TT-Thor?"

**Thor's Pov**

I observed as Ava's cheeks began to be tainted with a vibrant pink color.

"T-TT-Thor?" She muttered. I made a uhm sound before asking if she was alright.

She nodded her head vigorously in response. After a few minutes she began to squirm in my arms, so I allowed her to be put down.

Her eyes began to examine the area that we had been left in.

'_Loki… I will have to talk to him about this later.' _I thought to myself.

I felt a slight touch on my shoulder and saw that Ava was poking me to retrieve my attention.

"Umm, Thor…Where is Loki and the others."

"It seems they left us."

Her whole skin tone paled and I noticed a slight difference in her breathing pattern. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Thor do you know where we are?" I shook my head. And then it dawned on me.

'_Loki..._'

"Ava, I believe that we appear to be lost." I grimaced.

"No! We cannot be lost! There is absolutely no way that we will be spending our first 'one on one' time together wandering the whereabouts of this city just to try and find that damn Fire God." Ava sneered.

I chuckled and placed my hand on her head.

"Do not worry Ava, Loki plays games like this all the time. I will lead us back to Yui's house."

A smile made its way to Ava's lips, her green eyes practically glowing with happiness…until about five seconds later her face converted into a scowl.

"Yui? Wait…is that the girl that Loki was telling me about how all you guys…" I raised an eyebrow. 'How all of us what?'

"Loki told you about Yui?"

"Never mind. We should probably find our way to…Yui's house." She mumbled. I sighed and took her hand in mine and began to walk.

'_Yui lives north towards the sun._'

As we walked I glanced down at Ava here and there. She seemed different know that we where alone and I wasn't distracted by Balder and Loki.

She was indeed quite beautiful, for a human. In Asgard the only blonde I knew was Balder, most of the woman were brunettes. Her emerald eyes where a new trait to me. Apollon had bright green eyes in his human form, but Ava's were different. Her beauty was quite refreshing and new. Not only that but she seems to get along with Loki.

'_Actually, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Loki hang out with a woman on his own accord.'_

"Thor!"

Both Ava and I turned to find Yui waving a hand at us while the other clutched onto a bag of groceries.

Ava leaned over to me and whispered "Is that Yui?" I knobbed my head in response.

Ava let out a sigh "Damn…She's pretty."

"But so are you." Her head snapped towards me and I intensely watched as her face turned to a deep shade of pink, and when our eyes locked I believe it turned a few shades darker.

I smiled and offered my hand. "Come, Let me introduce you to her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yui, the girl with the strange lavender colored hair, eye's widened. "Ms. Tye, what are doing here?"

I eyed her suspiciously before asking. "You know my name?" Yui nodded her head. "Yes, you are Ava Tye. We are in the same class, I've just been sick lately so I haven't been able to attend school… You really don't know me?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Listen, don't take it to heart but when I'm at school I kind of zone everybody out." Yui shrug her shoulders as Thor took the grocery bag from her hands. "Don't worry about it Ms. Tye, we know each other now." I shook my head. "Please call me Ava, Ms. Tye is my mo-"

"AVA MARIE TYE!"

Simultaneously, all three of us snapped our heads towards the direction of the sinister voice. And, sure enough, there was my mother's silhouette marching its way over to us. Inwardly I was feeling a mix of emotions; excitement, due to the fact that I actually felt like I was being a rebel, and of course the emotion of fear…knowing that if my mother and I met face to face in the next twenty-four hours she was surely going to skin me alive and then sell my bones and organs on the black market.

So, to escape that _'certain to be future'_, I decided to grab the sleeves of Thor and Yui urging them to pick up their feet and follow me to a destination that was nowhere near my mother.

That's when I notice the woman lean down to remove her heels, distracted by this I stopped midway and watched like an idiot.

'_I wonder if she is really going to run after me._'

Then out of nowhere, a hand wrapped itself around my shoulder and hoisted me up in a bridal style like position with a plastic grocery bag grazing at my inner thighs. A subtle baritone that could move the mountains with a simply mumbled.

"You're falling behind. Let's go."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Loki's POV**

It's been a couple of hours since I left Thorsy and Kitten...in complete honesty I wish I hadn't have left them. I sighed and scanned over my company. Apollon and Balder were trying to convince everybody to throw a_ 'surprise party'_ for Yui when she came back from wherever she had to be.

Dionysus was off in the temple garden tending to some type of fruit plant. Hades was cowering in the corner talking about how inviting him to a party would be a bad idea since he bring nothing but misery. While Tsukuyomi and Takeru were tag teaming in the kitchen, making tea and some type of treat for Yui.

_'I don't understand! Why do we need to throw Yui a party?! Sometimes I wonder about these morons.'_

"Loki-Loki! It's been decided were going to surprise Fairy with a party! Help us set up!" I gritted my teeth and growled in annoyance. "Actually, I'm going to go and try to find Kitten."

Balder than stepped forward and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Just Kitten?" My eyes widened and I feel a slight pink color tint my cheeks. 'N-NN-No, I meant to say Thorsy! Just shut up!"

_'I really need to leave this place_.'

I headed for the door ignoring the teasing comments from Balder and left to find Kitten… and Thor.

**Ava's POV**

Five minutes rushed past us before we came to a sudden halt. Sadly, Thor released me from the safety of his arms, which where really muscular. As soon as he was sure I was safely planted on the ground he turned to Yui and asked directions or something similar to it.

_'He smells really great. I wonder what cologne he uses._' I thought to myself. Closing my eyes I leaned slightly forward towards him, sniffing him. _'He has an amber like smell. Not bad, not bad at all.'_

"What are you doing Kitten?"

I broke out of my trance and turned to face the agitated ginger who was walking towards us, but his eyes where intently trained on me and me alone.

Yui stepped forward and stated. "L-Loki, why did you leave Ava and Th-?" Loki brushed passed her shoulder and crossed his arms, taking a pouting stance in front of me.

"What took you guys so long?" He whined. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! You left Thor and I all alone in this city! We were lost, do you understand Loki, L-O-S-T! And who do we have to thank for that? You, ya dumbass!" I was seething in anger and when all _he _did was frown I about totally lost it.

"How is it that I've been here for about two weeks and I know my way through this city better than you? Shouldn't you be the one showing me around?" He snarled in my face.

Ok, now that sent me flying over the cliff. I felt as if my anger was a ticking bomb inside of me and the amount of time it had left until it exploded was my patience.

"You know what Loki! Some of us aren't blessed with the natural ability of having a good sense of direction!"

'_Tick-tick-tick'_

Loki just rolled his eyes at the comment.

So, I felt a low growl began to gabble in my diaphragm.

'_Tick-tick-tick'_

"You know what since you clearly know where everything is, why don't you lead Thor and Yui back home?!"

"Tch, Kitten. Just calm down. Look, _I'm so sorry, _that I left Thor and you alone. Together. Why don't we just put this little game behind-"

'_Tick-tick_'

My eyes darted in his direction, I had kept looking away from the ginger to try and get a hand on my anger. It felt as if the deepest depths of my soul was on fire, burning with an intense urge to destroy the source of my fiery.

"You really think this is just a game?" I spat, through clenched teeth. He nodded his head and went to grab my hand. "Listen I brought your stuff to Yui's house. Let's just head back alright?"

'_Tick'_

I smacked his hand away.

"You know what. Actually, I'll get my stuff later. Listen it's been a really long day and no offenses…but, I just need to go take a walk…to blow off some steam." With that said, I began walking away from the red head.

**Loki's Pov**

'_What the_?'

I went to go follow her when Thorsy took a step in front of me. "Ava needs some space Loki." I shot him a confused stare.

"Why would she need space?! Hell, why is she so upset with me? Actually she should be thanking me for leaving her in your care." Thor sighed. "Loki, she may think of me as a love interest, but she trusts you." I raised an eyebrow

"Your point being?"

"Talk to her tomorrow. Surely the problem will be dwindled by tomorrow." Yui then came to us and told us we needed to get home because she had bought cold items and they needed to go into the refrigerator right away. Sighing, I followed her, Thorsy at my side. I tired to concentrate on tonights events but instead I kept on finding myself drawn back to Ava.

I never thought I would be so worried over a human girl before.

**Ava's Pov: Later that evening.**

After, retrieving a mango smoothie from the Smoothie Shack and returning home to receive a three hour long lecture from my mother I finally retired to my room for the night. Feeling a sudden urge to write out the event that had occurred during the day I began to look for my electrical notebook.

'_That's right, Loki has my laptop…_'

A sudden subtle knocking sound made my body jerk. Puzzled by this I sauntered over to my window to find Loki sitting in my tree throwing pieces of candy at my windows frame. I opened the window and leaned my head out of the opening.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned. He smiled and whipped my book bag over his shoulder. "I figured you may have wanted this." He whispered. I laughed inwardly to myself.

'_Oh, Loki.'_

"Hey kitten." I shifted my gaze to meet his icy orbs. "Yes, Loki."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. I kind of over reacted…"

He chuckled. "Nah, you had the right too. Anyways, I was wondering if you still wanted me to help you out with those fanfictions of yours."

In that moment I felt like a little child, I nodded my head with a cheesy grin plastered on my face. "Absolutely! Come inside."

Loki then sprang from the tree, hoping onto the roof, and climbed his way into my room, through the open window.

He grinned and handed me my _'God of Thunder' _bag. "Man, kitten! Do I have some stories of Thor to tell you!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thor's Pov:**

Two hours passed since Loki disappeared from the house, and I was beginning to worry. So, I did the normal thing and stepped outside Yui's shrine to pace around the premise, every five minutes.

_'Where is he?'_

"Thor! Come inside, it's getting dark out there!" Turning my body around I was greeted by the familiar violet hair maiden.

"Yui, I shall remain out here. I must make sure Loki returns."

Yui disappeared into the shrine then reappeared. She walked over to me with her hand outstretched. In-between her fingers was a small white paper folded in half. "Loki's at Ava's house, here's her address. You should probably go and get him before he over stays his visit." I folded the piece of paper, making it smaller, before slidding it into my pocket, and nodded my head in her direction.

"I shall be back."

By foot it took twenty minutes to reach my destination. I walked over the cobblestone pathway to the threshold and knocked on the door.

The wooden frame snapped open, infecting my nostrils with the smells of fresh cotton and some type of heavily scented floral perfume. Beyond the doorway was a middle aged brunette woman who seemed to possess the same eyes ha Ava.

Her eyes trailed up and down my body, as if searching for some type of flaw. She pursed her lips and squinted her emerald orbs.

"Can I help you, sir?"

I took a moment to ponder how I would reply. Her body language was cloaked in an annoyed aura, making our situation feel complicated. Clearing my throat I quietly croaked. "I'm here to retrieve my friend, Loki." She raised her left eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh," she cooed "Well, I'm afraid you're out of luck my friend. But, it's only my daughter and I who live in this house." I paused and scrunched my face, in a confused state.

"Are you sure? I was told by a friend of mine that Loki had been keeping Ava company here...Unless this is the wrong address." Leaving the door wide open I watched as her expression shifted to reveal the emotion of shock mix with anger on her face. Her upper lip curled upward before she snarled. "Excuse me."

I watched as Ava's mother zipped up the stairs and into Ava's room. After, hearing the loud snap of a distant door I decided that I would take this moment, as a golden opportunity, to explore a human's house.

Yui's house was much different then Ava's home. Ava's living room floor was bamboo tile that complemented the slight cream colored walls. As for the furniture it was very simple: a khaki green love seat that was adjacent to a black leather sofa with a glass coffee table positioned in the middle of the room. Unlike Ava's house, Yui's just reminded me of a simple feudal era shrine.

_'I was expecting something more…colorful.'_

Two fingers reached out and grabbed my sleeve. I turned my head to find a very anxious Loki urging me to follow him.

"We got to leave before Mama Bear finds us!" He whispered harshly.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed him, shutting the door behind me. Being the dead of night, we walked down the street, the one surrounded by oak trees. The only light guiding our way was the light illuminating from the stars in the sky. Loki was walking about two feet ahead of me.

Then, a lightbulb flashed above my head.

"Loki, what were you doing at Ava's house?" His icy orbs glanced back at me briefly before returning to focus on the surroundings. He crossed his arms behind his head and yawned.

"Man, I'm sure beat. When we get home Thorsy, I'll be heading straight to bed. I have to get up early tomorrow morning. So, make sure to pass the message onto the Greeks. They get noisy when they drink."

I eyed Loki closely.

_'Somethings off.'_

"Loki, you didn't answer my question. What were you doing at Ava's house? I thought I had advised you to give her a day to blow off some steam."

Loki pursued his lips. "Tch. You really want to know?"

I nodded my head.

"I was actually telling her stories about you." he said in a _'manner-of-factly- tone.'_

My eyes widened and I blinked. _'Why?'_

Loki stopped and stretched his arms outward in front of him and returned his hands to his side. By the time he was done with this action, I was now standing side by side next to my ginger friend. My mind retreated to his previous comment about how he would be needing more sleep. Interested in this I inquired. "What are you doing tomorrow morning, that will cause you to have to get up early?"

A grin made itself known on his face as he chuckled. "Just playing a few games, is all." For some reason, I felt myself inwardly scowl. "Loki." His gaze shifted over to mine, locking my gold orbs with his blue ones.

"Yes Thorsy?" He replied.

"Does your game involve Ava?" His brow raised in amusement.

"Oh, is someone interested in kitten?" he teased.

I inhaled deeply. '_Only Zeus knows of the games he wishes to put that poor girl through...'_

We walked in silence, my mind fill with troublesome things no doubt Loki would bring Ava into.

"I have decided that I shall join you and Ava tomorrow."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ava's Pov**

I was walking down the street, decked out in my school attire with my _'God of Thunder'_ bag hanging triumphantly at my shoulder. There was a slight breeze in the air that grazed my face. The faint smell of the morning dew was still fresh, tainting the air with a morning mist that seem to tickle my skin.

I was in a fantastic mood today. Yesterday night, I was told about Thor's first travel to the river and it was so adorable! I can only imagine my handsome husband waddling clumsily towards the river, bending down nervously to see if he could spot any fish in the crystal stream of water. Well, until his friend Loki decided to push him right into the mild current. I can picture tiny Thors face pouting right now.

A cheesy grin spread wide on my face.

"He's so cute!" I chimed.

My vision was then clouded by the color red and all I could feel was humid breath panning my face.

"Who is cute?" The voice mused.

I jumped back, about twenty feet, and clutched my hand to my shirt. Inhaling and exhaling at a rapid speed. Loki was howling with laughter creating a ruckus to the local bystanders who passed.

A firm hand grasped my shoulder and when I turned my head my eyes were caught by golden orbs, Thor's eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Blush painted my cheeks and I nervously rubbed the back of my head. "I'm ok T-Thor. It's just I got spooked by the flaming idiot, over there." Thor sighed and motioned for me to follow. So just like a duckling following her mama duck, off I went.

Loki smiling from ear to ear then started talking about the plans he had for today and what _'fun' _they would be. I rolled my eyes. _'Oh goodness Loki.'_

"Loki I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I have to go to school. I played hooky yesterday, and I can't do that today." Loki shot me a blank stare and rolled his eyes. "Kitten, why can't you just miss school?" He whined.

Thor then spoke up "Loki, Ava has obligations to education first." He then shifted his gaze to me. "Ava allow me to accompany you to school." I paused and blinked a few times. "Ok..."

The grin that has been plastered onto Loki's face was now diminishing into a large frown. I could practically see him glowing in annoyance as he clenched his jaw and grumbled. "Oh ok fine...Let's take Ava to school." True pleasure Loki was to be around.

So, there we were walking side by side through the streets. Honestly I have never felt so cool in my life, all I wish is that we all were wearing black suits and black shiny sunglasses so that we could call ourselves the new and improved versions of the '_men in black'._

Sadly our new and improved _'men in black' _moment came to a tragic ending as we approached the all to familiar black steel gates that hugged the very edges of my school's land. I turned to face my new friends and bid them farewell with a small smile.

"Bye Thor, Bye Loki."

Loki huffed and pouted. "See ya later kitten…" Thor merely shot me a sweet smile and waved.

"Goodbye Ava, I shall see you later."

Thus, we parted. Myself heading into the government faculty that tried to fully play out the idea of a _'great education'_, while Loki and Thor turned and disappeared into the horizon of the small city. That reminded me didn't I have a test in pre-cal today?

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Loki's Pov**

Thor and I parted ways he claimed that he had _'errands to run before returning to retrieve Ava'._ Rolling my eyes at the thought I eventually retreated back to Kitten's school. Where I sat in the nearby tree next to Kitten's class. Sitting two seats away from the window was Ava, her loose braid of different shades of gold laying against her shoulder.

Her emerald eyes entranced by the lesson being preached to her. I had a slight emotion of shock sneak its way into my brain

_'How can she actually pay attention to that crap?'_ I wondered.

Staring at her porcelain being for another five seconds I figured that she wasn't going to notice me anytime soon. I let out a deep sigh. "I'm so bored..."

Looking around for some sort of relief from this boredom, I came to the conclusion that the relief I was longing for wasn't going to be found on this campus. That's when the human sitting catty-cornered to Ava spotted me and shifted in his seat to try to get a more accurate picture of me. I watched as he smiled and tapped the girl in front of him to join him in his watching festivities. She repeated this action and after the passing time of thirty seconds all the class began to observe me...expect for Ava.

I raised a brow in amusement. 'Fine, don't look over here kitten.'

So I lifted my index finger to my bottom eyelid and pulled it down and stuck out my tongue at the same time. Of course it was at this time Ava glanced at me and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her hand shot up in a nervous action, waving slightly. I watched the teacher nod her head and kitten darted out the door. Shortly after I felt a pine cone hit me in the face, knocking me off balance. Feeling gravity take hold of me and throwing me to the ground I was moderately surprised how soft my landing had been.

I could see Ava's eyes practically screaming.

"Would you please help this young man up off of me." Groaned a middle aged man.

She gulped, walked over and reached for my hand.

I got off of the man and stood hand in hand with Ava. Her palms were sweaty, I noted. Leaning over to her ear I whispered. "Are you ok?" She then quietly replied "You fell on ..."

The man looking like he rose from the depths of Hell as he approached us.

"Principal's office. **NOW**."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Ava's Pov:**

We made our way to the principal's office, where we were asked to take a seat in the lobby.

I watched as Loki planted himself on top of a wooden stool, puffing his cheeks out like a

child. "How about we ditch this place Ava?" He suggested as I stared at him, truly astonished.

"Are you kidding me Loki?! We can't leave, we'll get into more trouble if we ditch! I can't believe you even suggested that!" I reprimanded.

He rolled his eyes at me and smacked his lips. "What is so special about this principal anyways?" Loki mumbled while his icy gaze scanned the room. The lobby being a bland room; grey carpet, tan walls decorated with our school achievements. An occasional plant cowering in a corner, looking weary from a lack of water. _'Poor thing.' _

I sighed and then replied "He's like Zeus's equivalent when it comes to this school-"

A lady dressed in a midnight colored pantsuit greeted us with a bright pearly white smile, flashing her ever-so new golden crowns implanted on the top of her side molars.

"The principal is ready to see you~" She chimed.

I darted my eyes at her wondering how she could say such things with a smile on her face.

She motioned with her olive colored nails for us to follow, moments later we found ourselves sitting side by side in the principals office. Principal Asher was wearing a chocolate colored suit with a baby blue colored tie. His thin brittle amber hair was somewhat presentable, being combed over to the side. He wore bifocals and stared us down with beady hazel eyes.

Clasping his hands together, he exchanged glances with both Loki and I. And, to my utter horror, I watched as Loki stretched out his body in the chair and placed his feet comfortably on the principal's desk. He yawned and crossed his arms behind his head and whined "So when are you going to let us out? Ava and I have some activities to get to...so..."

Principal Asher just watched this scene, his corduroy button eyes following Loki's every movement and I swore I could hear all the detentions slips being stapled in the background, practically taunting me with my demise. He then reached for a coffee mug on his desk which just happened to sit adjacent to Loki's purple shoes.

I inwardly face palmed myself. _'This is so ridiculous! Does he act this way around Odin?'_

Principal Asher sipped his drink, then placed it down and steadied his gaze onto Loki.

"Now, I looked through our records and found something quite puzzling."

"What might that be?" Loki stated with little interest, as he outstretched his right arm, examining his nails.

"There seemed to be an extra student here, and our records tell us Mr. Laevatein…that it seems to be you."

Loki's eyes greeted Principal's Asher's gaze and he softly snorted "Oh. Is that a problem?"

Adjusting the bifocals on his face, Principal Asher then began to drill Loki with questions only to have the fire god shoot each question with a short answer.

"I'm going to need a number of your parents or guardians that can take you off the school premise," Loki rolled his eyes at the comment as Principal Asher continued "Oh and," I gulped the built up **salvia** that was being collected in my mouth. "Y-Yes."

"Your mother will be here shortly. Skipping class will not be tolerated at my school." I gasped and rose to my feet. Feeling a certain god's eyes glued onto me.

"I was not skipping class! I was making my way towards the restroom, when I saw this poor civilian stuck in a tree so I simply detoured from my designated location and went to help him down."

Loki elbowed me in the side, which immediately sent me crashing back down into the rough surface of the cheap school seats.

"What the hell was that for?!" I snapped at Loki.

Loki's eyes lit up and he made a pfft sound.

"You. Threw. A. Pinecone. At. My. Face."

I rolled my eyes and huffed in disbelief.

"Quit whining, jeez you're a wimp."

I noticed his eyes squinted at my statement.

"I'm a wimp? Well, at least I don't faint in front of people."

I blinked. "Excuse me? I fainted because the beauty of Thor's physic is just too unbearable." Loki then broke out into maniacal laughter

"HAH-HA! THOR? UNBARRINGLY BEAUTIFUL?! Ahhhhh~ Kitten your too much." He laughed while slamming his hand repeatedly on Principal Asher's desk.

I felt a frown tug at the ends of my lips as Loki's laugher continue to beat on my eardrums and just as I was about to respond with some sort of wicked comeback the principal then raised his voice.

"SILENCE!"

Our heads then snapped forward towards the principal.

Taking the phone off the machine he then shifted his gaze to Loki and growled "Guardians number. NOW."

**Thors POV**

Walking out of the local produce stand I felt a subtle vibration in my back left pocket.

Taking out the cellular device I tried to decipher the number that was being displayed on the phone screen.

I pressed the "ignore" button and returned the phone to my back pocket and continued on my way back to Yui's house. Today I was planning to partake in the ritual of gardening. Dionysus had explained that growing your own flowers was not only an accomplishment in itself but also, a more romantic gesture than just simply buying flowers from the local florist, plus it was an activity that many humans engage themselves in...

Again, a vibrating sensation tickled my backside.

Retrieving the phone I studied the number being displayed on the screen and it was the same number that had called not too long ago. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Mr. Megingjord?"

I paused and looked curiously at the device.

_'How does it know my name?'_

"Hello? are you still there?"

I reunited my ear to the surface of the phone.

"Yes. I am here...Who is this?"

"This is Principal Asher of Concord High School, I am asking that you come to our school immediately and pick up your reckless brother from our premise. He has cause quite a ruckus among our campus in the pass hour and has been influencing our students in violent activities."

"I shall be there. Good bye."

I clicked the red button and disconnected the call.

I sighed. "Oh, Loki."

Then it dawned on me, Concord High School…Wasn't that Ava's school?

**Loki's POV**

I was then instructed to return back to the lobby, while Principal Beady Eyes dismissed Ava back to her class. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and began to pace back and forth in the room.

"I need to get out of here." I mumbled to myself.

A stroke of genius tapped my brain, painting a wicked grin on my face. I scampered on over to the pantsuit lady and asked her for directions to the bathroom. She then handed me a map with the school's layout on it and circled the closest set of bathrooms in red pen.

"Now, don't take too long my dear." She teased with a large smile plastered on her face.

I felt a shiver thumb each vertebrae of my spine, there was something off about her smile.

Casually, I walked out of the lobby into the hallway only to find my favorite golden haired kitty-kat closing her locker. I tip-toed behind her, and just as she was about to turn around I grabbed her by her waist and hoisted her over my shoulders.

She shot me a look of shock, her eyes practically screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL, LOKI PUT ME DOWN!" I place my finger over my lips and cooed

"Be quiet. I'm getting us out of here."

She shook her head and began to swing her legs back and forth like a child.

"NO! Loki, put me down right no-"

Then with a blunt force, her rough, solid tennis shoes connected with my face.

**Ava's POV**

All of a sudden I felt myself drop onto Loki. My body slightly hovering over his body, our noses touching, my emerald eyes gazing into beautiful blue ones.

I felt my heart beat speed up and could barely form a sentence. I placed a hand over my mouth in pure guilt, while feeling Loki shift beneath me.

I moved off of him and sat on my knees beside him.

"I'm so sorry Loki, I didn't mean to..."

He sat up and began to rub his swollen eye.

"Damn Kitten, you really do have claws…" He grumble.

I panically examined our surroundings, checking to see if there were any witnesses to our scene. And, just when I felt the coast was clear an brilliant angelic figure graced himself in my vision.

"Ava." He stated with his smooth baritone voice.

"Thor is that you?" I asked sheepishly as his body came into full view. I heard Loki scoffed in the background. But that didn't matter. There Thor was beautifully tanned, his forest green bangs brushing his forehead, his electric yellow orbs locking in with my green ones. He leaned down in front of me and leant his hand down to me. My emotions of guilt were now being replaced with feeling of giddiness and I smile sweetly to the thunder god.

"It is I, Ava." He replied.

Then Loki coughed loudly, which cause both Thor and I to direct our attention over to the injured Loki.

"Thorsy, can you give me a hand? "He stated with annoyance.

Thor's eyes widened as hoisted Loki up to his feet. His eyes began examining the purple and blue stained skin and he asked.

"What happened Loki?"

Loki's gaze shifted over to me before mumbled. "How about you ask Kitten over there what happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Ava's Pov:**

I began to chuckle nervously while I scratched the back of my head. "It's a long story..."

Thor simply tipped his head in response as he grabbed Loki. Instantly Loki slung his left arm over Thor's broad bronze shoulders, as if it was second nature or instincts.

"We are leaving. Until next time Ava" He turned with Loki, walking awkwardly beside him. I watched, feeling knots of guilt grip my stomach tighter.

Loki glanced back at me sending me a Cheshire smile in my direction as he said "See ya later Kitten."

After that the school day went on fairly normal.

I trudge my way into the abyss of my pre-cal class, scanning the room to find my normal seat taken by some un-named classmate. I sighed and mumbled "What the hell, that was my seat…"

The bell signaled its final ring, officially starting class.

To my surprise a substitute teacher waltzed his way into my classroom, with his blue, black, and white jacket just barely hanging off his shoulders. His black button up shirt was showing a large amount of his abdomen region, and he wore a single optical upon his right eye.

His creamy white locks hang barely in his blue eyes, which really seemed to expose his skin color. It wasn't dark but it wasn't super light, he was somewhere between a camel melt and a chocolate milk shake.

He stood in the middle of the room, gaining the attention of, well, everyone. In the background I could hear the subtle swoons of teenage girls, scattered amongst the room.

I on the other hand did what any normal, 'just returned from the principal's office', girl would do, I rolled my eyes._'Oh, goodness.'_

I felt a pair of eyes steady upon me, practically drilling holes through my being. Returning my gaze back to the front of the class, I quickly found that the source of this awkward feeling was due to no one other than the sub teacher.

I glanced back and forth, looking at my fellow classmates, trying to figure out why he was staring at me in particular.

"Is there a reason why you have yet to take a seat yet Ms.…?" I blinked and pointed to my face.

"Are you talking to me?"

"What other homosapien would I be speaking to?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Take a seat Ms...?"

"Oh, Tye... that's my name, I got it from my mother and umm...You know what, I'm going to take a seat right now." I sputtered nervously. I then stumbled forward and found that the only seat that was available was the center seat...right up front.

"Damn." I whispered harshly.

A stern voice then filled the room. "Ms. Tye, do not waste my time. Sit down now, or you will be joining me after class."

Attaching myself to the seat I watched as he swiftly reached for a red expo marker and snap the cap off with his thumb. Quickly but precisely he wrote out multiple types of logarithms, and then being like an artist, he signed his work in the most beautiful script hand-writing I had ever seen.

Facing the class, he slammed both arms down harshly down on the desk, causing the items to shake.

"Students you shall call me Thoth-Sensei, and you will not only take notes in my class, but I expect every one of you to go home and master the lesson I have taught during the day. I will inform you from this day forward, every class will be ended with an assessment of sorts and I expect no failures on these tests. Do I make myself clear?"

Turning my head slightly to the side, I pursed my lips forward and processed the information I was just given.

_'Why do I have a weird feeling about this teacher?'_

I raised my hand meekly which earned me an annoyed look from Thoth-Sensei.

"What troubles you?" He stated with a slight annoyance tainting his voice. Retracting my hand I started twiddling my thumbs and tried my best to avoid eye contact with the intimidating substitute teacher. He was really scary.

_'Ok, Ava. Just say what's on your mind. Take it nice and slow.'_

Quickly I mumble "wellIdon'tknowaboutuyoubutdon' -"

He narrowed his eyes at me which caused my vocal cords to cease vibration, and an overwhelming silence engulfed the room.

"Speak up, Ms. Tye" He spat sternly.

My voice shrilled up preventing me from speaking, leaving me with this annoying little mouse squeak. "Don't you think you're getting carried away...After all you're only teaching our class…for...a...day...?"

All eyes fell upon me and honestly I just wanted to crawl in a corner and cry. A shadow clouded my vision and looked up to the menacing adult that loomed over me.

"Ms. Tye are you questioning my authority?" My mouth grew as dry as the south Sahara dessert. As, I tried to form proper sounding words, something that wouldn't sound like a sick frog or a dying cow, yet I ended up coming across a bit croaking. "Ah-I, yes. I was just s-ss-suggesting that maybe, possibly, I don't know... You are taking your job a little too seriously...After all your only here for a day...An hour to be precise."

His eyebrows hitched upward. "I see. You think I am only here for the day? That's quite comical. Allow me to inform that inferior brain of yours that I am indeed your new, permanent, pre-calculus teacher."

I tilted my head in confusion.

"What happened to ?"

"He is gone, no more questions. As you pointed out earlier we only have an hour to complete a full lesson today and your childish questions are only wasting valuable class time." Then we both dropped it, and Mr. Thoth retrieved the expo marker and proceeded to present the lesson...which was just a bunch of numbers and letters to me.

Twenty minutes had passed and he grabbed a stack of papers from his desk drawer before stating. "Now students you will only have five minutes to complete this five question test, use your time wisely. Remember you cannot use notes or calculators on this test." Groans of multiple students filled the room as everyone reached for some type of writing utensil and stared bug-eyed at the assessment in front of them.

"Any questions? No? You may began." The click of a mini clocked that started our insane test, sat pleasantly on his desk. Time passed and all I could hear was the sounds of lead meeting paper with the occasional sneeze.

I stared dumbfounded at my test, tapping my nose with the pencil.

_'Come on, if there is a God out there please bless me with some type of miracle so I can somehow pass this quiz.'_

One minute

Two minutes

Three minutes

Four minutes

"You have one minute left." I grumbled harshly at myself.

I looked down at my paper and decided I could no longer wait for a miracle. So I did what any student who could not decipher the codes of math would do, I simply answered:

1.) -insert correct answer here-

2.) -I would like to phone a friend-

3.) -Am I ever going to see this problem again?-

4.)-Seriously...I would like to make a phone call. My friend google is a genius!-

5.) 18

"Time is up students. Pass your papers to the front."

I rounding up my row's papers and stacked them all neatly on top of mine before turning them in.

The last ten minutes of class we had to ourselves to talk and what not, which was great! If, you had some friends in the class...But luckily I happen to pack my laptop today which has all my juicy stories of Thor and I stored in its database. Just as the screen turns on, a voice caught my attention.

"Ms. Tye." I moved my gaze forward to see blue eyes piercing through my existence, yet again today. I could sense his inner demons desire to crawl out of his body and launch their attack on me.

"Y-yes?"

"See me after class."

I exhaled loudly and whimpered "Ok..."

Screaming aloud like a toddler throwing a fit, the bell rang which triggered my class to race out the door, leaving me behind.

Thoth-sempai arose from his desk and walked towards me. I raised my hands in defense, waving them frantically in my face.

"Listen, I'm sorry! I just didn't quite grasp the lesson-"

"Enough!" He slammed his right arm down on my desk and met me at eye level. He leaned forward to the point where his breath was panning my face.

Quietly he whispered. "Do you know what the consequences are for silly little humans who choose to play with the gods?"

**Thor's POV**

We returned back to Yui's home and upon our entering we found a very worried Apollon sitting alone on the living room couch.

His eyes met mine, quickly he leapt up to his feet and dashed over to us. He seemed very off, very fidgety. He looked all around us and paused.

"What's wrong with you?" Spat Loki while rubbing his sore eye.

Avoiding Loki and I's gaze, his eyes turned to the ground and he whispered "Zeus found out about Ava…"

**A/N: *GASP* Oh no! What's going to happen to Ava?!**

…

**Anyways, I just really wanted to thank all my readers out there for the support and feedback. It means so much to me and I really just wanted to thank you guys for being awesome!**

**Until next time~**

**-WorldPeaceMan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Loki's Pov**

Being quick on my heels, I pivoted my foot in the direction of the door. Just as I was about to make my grand escape a firm hand clasped onto my shoulder.

"Loki."

I turned my gaze to meet Thor's before pulling his hand off my shoulder and jerked backwards.

"Hey, what are you standing around for? Let's go get Kitten."

Thor's brows furrowed together.

"Loki, I don't think we should go just yet."

"Why?"

"Let Zeus deal with Ava."

A silence engulfed us as we staring each other down. I pursed my lips in frustration and confusion. "What?"

"Loki, I don't think we should meddle in others affairs." I stared at Thor in disbelief. "But, this is Kitten were talking about. You know she's mortal right?"

"Yes, I am aware that she is human. But, I believe we should stay out of this. If Ava needs us, surely she will reach out to us for help." With that said, I watched as Thor turned his back to me and left, leaving only Apollon in the room to keep me company.

"Tch, whatever." I spat as I flickered my gaze toward Apollon. "Apollon, tell Yui I'll be back a little late tonight." He raised an elegant brow in confusion. "Where are you going Loki-Loki?"

"To go and fetch my Kitten."

**Ava's Pov**

My eyes widened as I shrank backwards. "So...were not talking about the test, huh?" Mr. Thoth narrowed his **azul** **orbs** and sneered. _'I guess not.'_

"Is this a joke to you? I will tell you that Zeus is very displeased with you mortal." Blinking my eyes, I paused and began to drift off into my thoughts.

_'Hmmm I never really thought much about the other Gods._

_Zeus huh?_

_I don't know how I feel about meeting him._

_I wonder if he's nice..._

_Oh! And if he has a beard, I've always pictured him with a beard.'_

"Ava Tye! Your attention please!"

Tearing myself from my own train of thoughts, I met his menacing gaze and instantly wished I hadn't. Mr. Thoth opened his mouth to say another snarky comment, instantly without thought or will I just interrupted him. "Can I ask you a question?" He closed his jaw and replied dryly. "Mortal, is there a dire need to ask such mindless questions right now?" Taking out my hand, I patted his shoulder in assurance. "They're not mindless Mr. Thoth, I use all corners of my mind to come up with my questions." He shot me an annoyed glance and sighed. Using only his thumb and index finger, he lifted my hand off his shoulder with disgust. "Carry on then."

A clueless smile graced my lips "So, how do you know about the gods Mr. Thoth?" He paused for a couple of seconds and raised a single eyebrow.

"Repeat what you just asked."

"Ok...So how do you know about the Gods Mr.…Thoth?" He shot me an idiotic stare and crossed his arms.

" Ava, do you understand what you just asked?"

"Yes..."

"Really? Then tell me how would I; Mr. Thoth, know about the gods?" I tilted my head in confusion. "..I don't know...That's kind of why I asked you..."

I tried to think about it, true the name sounded a bit familiar but it was like the familiarity I felt when taking math tests.

'_Mr. Thoth…_

_Thoth…_

_Mr.._

_Thoth.._

_That name it rings a bell...-'_

The classroom door snapped open and there standing in the door frame was my flaming idiot. Standing up I gestured toward Loki, glad to see him for once."Oh hey Lok-" I never got to finish my sentence for he marched over toward me with the look of death painted on his face. I've ever seen his face so scary before. As soon as Loki was inches from me he grabbed my wrist, and began to drag me out of the class room.

Digging my feet into the thin carpet I stubbornly tried to release my wrist from his strong grip.

Not even moving I felt Thoth's gaze move towards Loki and I, he simply remained standing in the direction of the now empty desk. Running his fingers through his cream colored locks and closing his eyes in annoyance he stated. "Loki, I strongly suggest you let go of Avanow before you upset a certain Greek God."

I shot my gaze towards Loki who was too absorbed with trying to leave the classroom than to play games. A sigh of annoyance escaped his lips, masked with utter agitation.

"Loki," Thoth stated firmly "Let go of Ava Tye. **Now.**"

A playful smile slithered its way onto Loki as he turned and face Thoth.

"And if I don't let her go?" He questioned.

Thoth narrowed his eyes at the Norse god and replied. "Then you shall have to deal with Zeus."

My eyes widened and a squeal escaped my lips, which earned two very interesting looks from the two men standing in the room.

"You know Zeus? When were you going to tell me?" I pestered. Loki's eyes widened before sighing.

"Um, Kitten…He's not the God you really want to mingle with."

I raised a single brow. "Oh, really?" I cooed. "You know, many people would say the same thing about you." Loki just shot me a look that simply said, _'shut the hell up Kitten'_.

"Ava, you really don't."

Thoth interrupted us by aspirating a harsh cough before slowly making his way over to us.

"Ehmm. We will be meeting him soon, he's on his way as we speak. Now as for you brat," He spat while detaching Loki's hand from my wrist, and giving him a stale glare. "I will inform that inferior brain of yours that you have broken rule forty-two, section B, line 49 through 52 'Gods who enter the world of the humans, must NOT interact with humans whom are outside the Gods circle. Only in cases of emergency will you interact with such humans. Gods must make sure to not have their name or identity exposed to the human race. If any of these rules are broken punishment will be in order.' And you and your fellow bean-pole loser have broken all three of these specific rules."

I stared at Loki wide-eyed and began to laugh dryly "Bean-pole loser?" He narrowed his icy orbs at me and rumbled "Shut up Kitten." Thoth just rolled his eyes at the two of us and turned his body to face the door. "He is here." Both Loki and I watched in suspense as the door opened slowly.

I was so nervous, my teeth began to chatter and I felt myself playing with the hem of my shirt...

'_So this is it huh?_

_Its time to meet the man who rules over the heavens…_

_Zeus.'_

I stayed on edge until the door opened wide enough to reveal what seemed to be a young little boy holding a golden bejeweled staff. The sight of him made me blink and shake my head a bit.

_'What? That's it..._

_That's Zeus?'_

I paused for a moment and glanced over at Loki. His seemed completely agitated by the situation.

Nudging him, I asked. "You ok?"

He shook his head. He seemed a little annoyed by the situation. Deciding to ease whatever negative emotion that was filling that body of his I simply said. "I wouldn't worry about the kid over there, I would be more worried about Zeus when he comes."

Loki face palmed at that response and that's when a harsh cough filled the room.

"Ava Tye." I turned my gaze to the little blonde boy and answered.

"That is my name, don't wear it out."

"I am Zeus."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought Zeus was a full grown man, kind of like a silver fox...but with gold hair instead of grey."

He smirked and replied, "A silver fox, you say? Hmmm, is that how you mortals describe me nowadays? Interesting."

I shook my head and corrected him.

"No, that's how us mortals describe** Zeus**, not some demi-god child-." It was in that moment I gained three different reactions. Thoth looked appalled, Zeus actually didn't seem too surprised...almost like he expected it. Loki on the other hand practically jumped out of his skin. Quickly he glued himself onto me and sealed my mouth shut with his hand, whispering harshly into my ear. "You idiot! That's Zeus, he knows how to change forms. And Demi-god? Where the hell did you get that from Kitten?"

Turning his head he then explained to Zeus how I was an idiot and that I really didn't mean what I said. Zeus motioned for me to come forward. Almost robotically, my legs began to move towards the child and then the impossible happened. He tapped his golden staff on the ground and before my eyes he change from being a simple eight year old child to a large man looking about his 40's/50's. He was like Mary Poppins, except male and not from 1934.

"So you really do have a beard?" He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Ava Tye, do you realize what rules you have broken?" I sighed and exchanged glances between my new teacher and trickster.

"I've been informed that I was manipulated into breaking some rule in section B, line 49.. Somewhere around there. A low chuckle resonated from his chest. "A punishment would be in order...But, I will let it slide." My jaw dropped. "Really?" He nodded his head with a smug smile on his face."I have noticed quite a difference in the Norse Gods behavior, quite satisfied with it really.

"I will allow for you to continue this friendship..." He then lowered his gaze onto me and bent down to meet me at eye level. "But, be careful. You may have some hard decisions to make. I hope your up to it."

Rising back to his normal height, he tapped his staff and his outfit changed into a grey suit.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a date to get to."

Turning around, he left, leaving Loki, Thoth, and I alone in the classroom.

Thoth had returned to his teacher desk at some point and had began to gather his things.

Loki on the other hand had his arms crossed.

"Thoth, can we leave now?" He shot Loki a 'Duh' face. Loki grabbed my things and walked out of the classroom with me trailing behind him.

We walking off campus stopping when Loki turned to face me, his arms crossed. "So, I guess you don't realize how bad things could've turned out, huh Kitten?" He muttered.

Shrugging my shoulders, I absent-mindedly scratched my head.

"Realize? Listen, I was just asked to stay after class...I thought I was going to be scolded

for failing my quiz. I had no idea I was going to meet Zeus."

Rolling his eyes he stepped towards me, forcing my emerald eyes to meet his icy blue ones.

It was in this moment that I realized that Loki wasn't as bad looking as I deemed him to be.

He actually looked pretty charming...Not as charming as my Thor though.

"You're so clueless. Listen Kitten, you have to be more careful about these things. You're lucky that Zeus seems to have a soft spot for you, if it had been any other human, there's no doubt in my mind that they would've had their memories swiped."

I exhaled a deep sigh. _'Honestly I didn't see why he was so bothered by this.'_

"Look, it didn't happen. So instead of focusing on something that didn't happen, how about we just focus on the moment right now."

Loki sighed and then I motion for him to give me my bag. "Give me my stuff back."

He frowned and practically propelled the bag into my hands. Sticking his hands deep in his pockets he turned, sent me a brief wave "Goodbye" and walked off.

"See ya tomorrow Kitten."

I sighed, Loki was obviously bothered that I had meet 'Zeus', which was stupid. Nothing bad had happened so why be worried. Zeus said he would not punish me or them for what had happened, meaning there was no reason for Loki to be such an ass about it afterward.

Sighing I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and started down the road that led to my home.

. . .

Slinging my book bag over my shoulder, I drove my hand deep into my "Who's your god of Thunder" bag to find my keys. Flipping through the numerous types of metal objects, I came across one with a lightning bolt painted on it.

"Found it."

Unlocking the door I walked in my home. Sauntering my way into the living room I find my mother...leaning her head on Zeus's shoulder?

_'Wait-_

_No that can't be.'_

I was blinking profusely and to stop it I had to rub my eyes.

Slowly inching forward to the couple I kept eying Zeus and then my mother. "M-Mom?"

She practically jumped out of her seat and sharply turned her body to face me.

"Ava?! Darling, I thought you were going to go hang out with your friends…" I pointed my finger towards Zeus, which earned me a sly smirk from the Greek god.

"What is he doing here?!" My mother stood up from the love seat and approached me. "Ava, sweetie, this is my boyfriend…" My jaw dropped and I swear I could feel my brain began to crumble into bits.

_'Zeus and my mom? N-no, this just-that just-doesn't make sense.'_

Zeus arose from his seat and wrapped a single arm around my mom's waist. "Ava I assure you, I will take good care of your mother. Just like I trust that you'll take care of my son's friends."

He narrowed golden orbs down at me, simply daring me to say something about the Norse Gods and himself. My mother's eyes lit up and a smile tugged at the ends of her lips.

"You're so sweet. You know just the right words to say- Well, with the exception of my daughter taking care of any boys." Like under a demonic possession, her head snapped towards me. **"Right Ava? No, boys?"**

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "Mom, I have friends who just so happened to be boys you know."

In that moment, I could've sworn that her normal green eyes flashed red. But, Zeus simply smiled at the conversation we were having and then asked my mother to get him some tea.

Giggling like a giddy middle schooler, my mother nodded her head and skipped off to the kitchen. Zeus made his way towards me.

"Ava."

I stared into his golden eyes.

"Yes, Zeus."

"Do not call me Zeus, I haven't broke the news to your mother yet."

I paused and then my mind re-treated to my mythology class.

_'Wait a minute'_

"Aren't you married to Hera?"

A single golden eyebrow raised itself in amusement. "Oh Ava, that ended many years ago and besides I'm happy with your mother." I darted my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "So how long have you and my mom been together?"

"Roughly, eight months."

"Really? So mind telling me why my mom has never mentioned your existence." A smug smile spread across his face.

"That's something to ask your mother, not me." Speaking of the devil, my mother came prancing out of the room with a cup of tea in hand. Handing it to Zeus, she sweetly sang "For you my dear." She turned to me.

"Ava, Darling. We were in the middle of an important conversation… why don't you run up stairs or do some dishes?" I raised a single brow at that re-mark

_'Yes, because doing dishes was definitely on my 'what I should do to pass time because mom is dating ZEUS- list.'_

Adjusting my bag on my shoulder, I retreated upstairs hearing the duo laughing in different timbers.

_'I think I'm going to vomit_.'

Shutting my bedroom door behind me, I dropped my bag on the bamboo floor and collapsed on my bed. Taking out my phone I pressed speed-dial three for Thor. A voice answered;

"Hello."

"Hey Thor, can you get Loki on the phone?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line

"Ava, if you're having a problem you can always tell me..."

I sighed and simply replied "I appreciate it Thor, but Loki really needs to hear about what just happened."

**Thor's Pov**

Holding the phone to my ear, I glanced back at the kitchen to find Loki and Balder enjoying some type of meat dish. Walking out of the room and heading outside to the front of Yui's home I gazing up to the ever changing sky that was smeared with different shades of orange, pinks, and blues, a single thought took over my mind.

_'Ava needs to talk to someone who will not play with her, but someone who will listen to her.'_

I then responded into the phone.

"I'm afraid Loki is not here at the moment, I believe he went out to get some groceries with Yui... But, I'm willing to listen to what has occurred during your day."

**Happy Mother's Day! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Sorry I was so late on updating guys, all these different exams are coming up so I've been busy. But don't worry when summer hits there will major updates. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ava's Pov**

After informing Thor of my _"surprise,"_ he decided to take it upon himself to visit me personally and help me get through my _"conflict."_

"N-No Thor, there is no need for you to come over. I'm ff-fine honestly." It seemed that no matter what I had to say the Thunder God was having none of it. Actually he was just not taking _"No" _for an answer.

With a subtle click from the other side of the line the phone call ended.

_'Thor: 1 point, Ava: nada'_

Sighing, I fell back onto my cozy mattress and looked straight up at the roof.

_'So Thor is coming over _

_._

_.._

_…_

_HOLY MOTHER OF ODIN AND THE WHOLE ASGARDIAN RACE THOR IS COMING OVER?!,'_

I sprang up from my mattress and immediately headed for the mirror. And as I stared into the shiny clear glass reflection of me I saw my worst nightmares coming true… staring back at me was a demon child with her golden knot reddened hair, baggy top, and disheveled pants (a belt obviously missing from the belt loops).

This was not happening.

Yet here I sat in totally shock, a hand clasped to my head as my voiced whined out. "I'm screwed! My husband is coming over and I'm absolutely screwed!" Yanking out entire drawers from my dresser, like a maniac, I tossed all my reject clothes on the floor behind me before finally finding my lucky dress.

A teal sundress with white flowers scattered amongst the fabric.

Swiping the clothes off my body and replacing them with my lucky dress, I returned my gaze unto the mirror and reached for my brush. Gripping my long locks, in a rushed manor I quickly brushed out my knots and decided to put my hair up in a high ponytail.

_'Next, a quick coat of make-up'_

Reaching for my make-up bag, I searched desperately for my mascara and combed my eyelashes lightly.

"Ava!" The echo of my mother's voice filled the house.

_'Shoot! He's here!'_

Hearing muffled footsteps approaching my room, I felt a shot of adrenaline shoot up through my veins.

Quickly I tucked away loose golden strands, attached my white flowers earrings to my ears, and applied a fresh coat of gloss to my lips.

Trying to practice my flirty eyes in the mirror, I would repeatedly try to send myself a wink, which ended up looking like my face was contorting into some type of weird muscle spasm.

"I see why the Norse gods find you interesting."

Snapping my head back, Zeus came into full view with a "oh so~" familiar smirk plastered on his face.

"Get out of my room!" I yelped while throwing a shoe in his direction.

He chuckled and leaned slightly to the left, dodging the oncoming heeled shoe.

"So tell me who are you getting all dolled up for?" He teased. I felt a frown grace my features and I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"None of your business, besides, shouldn't you be having a _'conversation'_ with my mother?" I retorted.

He sighed and bluntly replied. "She got distracted with a call from work and told me to come up here and check up on you...From what I can tell your doing just fine."

I just rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Listen, Thor's coming over so-"

"Thor?"

He raised a single brow in confusion.

"Thor? I wasn't expecting that one."

Just before I could reply with a wicked smart-mouth comment, my mother entered through the door way and her mouth dropped.

"Ava Marie! What are you wearing!?"

"Fabric composed of 98% cotton." I answered dryly. My mother shot me a nasty glare and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It seems to me, that someone may be trying to sneak out of the house to go on a date." I dropped my jaw at my mother's comment.

"Are you kidding? Mom have you met me? I'm not exactly the most charming gal out there." A deep bellied laugh filled the room, my eyes snapped towards the Greek god and I felt a low growl began to grumble in the depths on my diaphragm.

"What is so funny?" I barked.

A sly smile graced his godly lips and he replied "You may not be the most charming, but you certainly have some unique qualities Ava."

Rolling my eyes at the comment, I shooed the odd pairing away.

"Just leave me alone. I have a friend who is coming over,"

"Just a friend?" Zeus teased

I pressed my lips into a flat glossy line and replied. "Just a friend." I repeated.

Inhaling deeply, my mother simply took Zeus's hand into her own, stood up upon her tip-toes, and whispered some nonsense into his ears. A low chuckle was released from his lips and in that moment the doorbell rang. Jumping in place like a five year old on a sugar high, I zipped down stairs and opened the door. There standing before me was a real life living, breathing, god. Gold eyes trailed up and down my body.

"Ava?" A light pink tinged my cheeks.

"O-Oh, hello Thor." I replied sheepishly with an awkward wave.

A smile formed on his lips and a low chuckle emitted from low within his chest.

"Are you expecting someone? A possible suitor?" He teased.

My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"N-No," A cheesy grin was plastered on my face "Believe it or not Thor, I just happen to dress up this way every day."

He lifted a single forest green brow and stepped forward.

"Really?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah, I actually have this dress in five other colors." I explained sarcastically. I then nonchalantly motioned the Norse god to come inside.

"Why don't I make you a cup of tea?" I asked.

He nodded his head slightly and swiftly walked inside. I watched as his golden orbs scanned my house.

"It hasn't changed much." I heard him mumble to himself.

My face scrunched up in response.

"Hasn't changed much?"

Thor gave me a curious glance and asked.

"Do I surprise you?"

I nodded my head and puckered my lips, trying to figure out his thought process.

"Yeah, um, Thor...Have you ben to my house before? Because I don't recall ever inviting you over..."

Before I could even continue on, loud footsteps were heard from the staircase. "Ava! Oh Ava, my lovely-"

My mother froze in step at the bottom of the stair case, her eyes glued onto Thor. Slowly she crossed her arms and gritted her teeth.

"Ava what is this young man doing here? In my home?" She growled. Awkwardly I skidded in the area between my mother and Thor.

"Mom, this is my FRIEND Thor-,"

"Thor?-"

"Yes, his name is Thor and-"

"Wait!" Walking forward towards Thor she squinted her eyes and traced her emerald orbs up and down his body

I did an internal face-palm at the situation _'Great, now my mother is checking Thor out...'_

"Hmmm, I think I've seen you before-HEY, You were the stranger that came to my front door not too long ago!"

My eyes widened at my mother's statement, pivoting my body towards Thor I shot him a look of confusion.

"So you were at my house?" I squeaked.

Thor raised a single hand in defense but yet, still kept a somewhat stoic face.

"I came the other day to retrieve Loki, that's all."

As if the situation couldn't get any more awkward, Zeus waltzed into the living room and clasp his hands together.

"Long time no see Thor." Hummed Zeus. I rolled my eyes at his very presence.

_'Can't he just disappear already?'_

A smug smile unraveled on Zeus's lips while he draped a single arm around my mother's waist, pulling her close to him.

"So what brings you to our lovely home?" He boomed full heartily.

"OUR home?" I snapped.

_'Obviously He doesn't seem to realize who actually pays the bills here.'_

Thor walked up to my mother and Zeus and simply answered "I'm here due to the fact Ava is uncomfortable with you being around her home."

Zeus and my mother simply laughed at this as if that statement was the most hilarious thing they have ever heard in their life. Wiping a dry tear from her eye, my mother responded. "Oh honey,

Gregory has been in this house for quite some time now it just so happens that his hours at work are finally fixed so that way he can start spending more time with Ava and myself." She gleamed.

Thor nodded his head and shifted his gaze towards me.

"Are you all right with this Ava?"

I kind of just froze into place. I didn't really know how to reply.

_'Zeus has been in my house...been with my mother...And now he wants to spend time with "us"...and calls himself Gregory?"_

Raising my hands, I ran it through my hair stressfully and replied "Listen, I-I need to leave and get some fresh air...This is a lot to take in."

Nodding his head in agreement, Thor took my hand into his, turned to my mother and asked

"May I take your daughter out?" A deep growl filled the room and my mother eyes darted at Thor. Zeus observing this just released a low chuckled and nodded his head in response. "If you take Ava out make sure to have her home by 10 o'clock."

Bowing his head ever so slightly Thor replied with a simple "Thank you" and left, his hand intertwine with mine. Walking out onto the street a large bucket of nerves was dumped all over me as I began to realize my predicament.

_'I holding hands with Thor..._

_Holding hands..._

_Our fingers are touching..._

_This is no longer real life anymore- I've officially died and have gone to fan girl heaven.'_

"Ava,"

Snapping out of my mental state of affairs, I turned ever so slightly to meet the golden gaze of Thor. His hand that wasn't occupied with holding mine reached out and caressed my cheek in a loving manner.

_'Yep. I'm dead.'_

"You seemed troubled. What are you thinking about?"

Placing a fake smile over my lips, I shook my head and replied

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing..." I then looked around at the environment we were in.

_'Were not too far from downtown.'_

Lifting my hand, I removed his hand from my cheek and suggested that we go to downtown and get a bite to eat.

We found a neat little coffee shop that had a vintage feel to it.

"You want to eat here?" I asked. He nodded his head in reply. So we order our snacks and drinks, taking a seat at one of the outside tables I then asked him.

"So, what did Loki think?" He coughed briefly at the comment and muffled.

"Excuse me?" I blinked and repeated myself. "So, what did Loki think? About the Zeus and my mom situation?" Straightening out his posture he replied.

"Loki...Ah, I did not inform Loki of your situation." A waiter then graced himself at our table, placing down plates of pastries and handed Thor an expresso, while I got a Carmel macchiato.

I sipped the steamy drink and placed it down.

"So, why didn't you tell Loki about this…?" His eyes met mine and low chuckled was released from his lips. Smiling softly he reached his hand from over the table and wiped some cream from the side of my lips.

"You're a messy eater I assume?" Giving him a blank stare, I sighed and replied

"Thor, why didn't you talk to Loki about Zeus and my mother?" That's when I noticed something off about the look in his eyes. Thor paused for a moment and locked my eyes within his gaze.

"Ava."

"Yes Thor."

"Would you have preferred to tell Loki rather than I?" In that moment a subtle thump began to knock on my head.

Sighing I then replied. "Thor, it's not that I would prefer to tell Loki about things over you, because the reality is that I was going to have Loki tell you about it anyways." His golden gaze lowered down to his beverage.

"I see." Thor muttered.

Slowly, the wind began to pick-up causing a chill to embrace the area around us. At this moment,

Thor slightly shifted, almost like he had his guard up.

"Ava,"

"Yes?"

"What season are we in?"

Wrapping my arms around myself trying to provide myself with some type of artificial warmth I mumbled in response.

"Were supposed to be in spring…I never felt the weather get this chilly though."

He steadied his gaze onto me.

"So you feel the cold."

I nodded my head as I felt the subtle knocking evolve into a thrashing headache. "Ugh!" I groaned.

"Thor, Can you take me back home? Weather changes always give me horrible headaches." He nodded in response, and led me back home.

Taking out my key I allowed myself in, to see Zeus tread out of the door.

Thor then approached the old God and whispered something in his ear. Zeus nodded in response. Turning towards me Zeus then informed me that Thor and himself were going to pay Yui a visit.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

A crooked smile wiggled its way onto Zeus's lips

"It seems like another godly force has graced us with his or hers presence."

My eyes widened.

'_Great. Another God, that's just what we need.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Ava's Pov**

After Zeus and Thor left I decided to retire to my resting chambers for the evening. My blistering headache was not lighting up at all. I did what any normal teen would do in this situation. I slept like a log, trapped in the embrace of my fluffy linens and plush pillows until a hoarse coughing noise woke me.

"Mhhugh…" I grumbled to myself. I opened my eyes slightly, glancing at my alarm clock that promptly read 3:00 A.M. A large gruff was released from my lips as I muttered. "Dear Odin in the freakin sky, is asking for at least six hours of sleep to much?"

But, slowly the clutches of sleep caught hold again of me, causing my eyes to close-

"ACK-HACK"

Shooting right up in my bed, I ripped the comforter off my body and threw my bedroom door open. Scanning the hallway to see where the hell that god forsaken sleep snatching noise was coming from.

"ACK-HACK"

Like a rabid squirrel I looked frantically around and bulleted down my staircase to find my sleep thief. Dashing around the corner I was ready to rip someone to shred but instead of finding a cold blood sleep snatcher I found my mother.

She was seated on our living room couch, curled up with a lavender blanket and a mug of coffee in hand. For a brief moment I noticed how a frown had stained her lips and how her emerald eyes practically in the process of burning a hole in the door. Slowly I inched towards her, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Mom?"

Her face then retreated to the same pleasant smile and loving gaze she always gave me.

In that instant I grew concerned with my mother's quick change in demeanor which seemed to erase any type of grumpy nature that had possessed me.

"Hey mom, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked.

The emotion of worry then cloaked my mother features as her sweet smile turned into a weary one.

"Sweetheart, ACK-HACK, *Ahem* excuse me. But, Gregory has not return home so I decided I would wait for him…"

"To return home…At three in the morning? Mom, you should really go to bed." She shook her head at me and returned her gaze to door. "I can't do that Ava." She stated firmly.

"Why?" I peeped.

A sigh escaped her lips and she placed her mug down on the coffee table that laid in front of our couch.

"Because, I want to see that Gregory comes home well…and alone."

A bolt of confusion surged through my body as I noticed her features begin to harden. Her voice had gained low doses of venom.

"What do you mean alone?"

Her hard gaze shifted temporarily to me, which actually caused a shiver of fear in my body.

'_Her anger is scary…Mom, what's going on between you and Zeus?'_

"Honey I love Gregory," She answered "…but sometimes his eyes wonder…and he often brings home un-wanted guests. So… Instead of being surprised by such loose beauties I always wait for him to come home and take care of them my own way."

I tilted my head at her comment.

'_Take care of them in your own way? That sounds…_'

Then it hit me, that stupid pulsing thump in my temples.

'_Stupid Headaches_.'

I tried to roll my eyes at the whole situation as I waved a lazy hand and mumbled. "You know what, do what you got to do mother, I'm going to go back to bed… Just, try to get some sleep."

She flashed a honey glazed smile and bid me goodnight.

"Will do Ava, my lovely child. Good night dear."

"Thanks…"

I left the living room, dragged my legs up the stairs, and slithered back into bed. My headache ceasing to go away, then as if on cue a large boom of thunder was set off in the back ground.

Gripping my blankets around myself tightly and shutting my eyes, I ignored the weather and began counting Z's which eventually landed me back into the blissful world of sleep.

When I woke up next it was 7:30. Reluctantly I crawled out of my warm cocoon of blankets to dress myself in the _lovely_ school uniform before gliding down the stairs, and as expected I was greeted by the wonderful sight Zeus and my mother, the couple of the week it seemed.

"Good morning Ava!" My mother sang, "Come sit down, I made you some breakfast."

I blinked groggily at her in response and sluggishly parked myself at the table. A low chuckle was released and I just threw my head down on the table in response.

"Ava!" My mom shouted. "What is wrong with you?"

In a subtle manner I lifted my hand and pointed my index finger at Zeus, which earned yet another low hearty chuckle from the Greek God.

"Oh, worry not Julia it seems that Ava isn't much of an early bird."

I promise you from where I was sitting I could practically feel the ever widening smirk spreading across his lips.

'_Everything seems so 'normal'. I wonder what happened when he came home… Maybe last night seeing my mom that way was just my imagination…?_'

Raising my head from the table, I scooted my chair out and left.

"I'm going to school now. Goodbye mom!"

Not even making an effort to hear the responses of my mother and Zeus, I exited out the main door of my home and left.

**Zeus's POV**

I watched as the golden hair child dashed out of the kitchen. Then as expected I felt the undeniable ice-cold gaze of my lovely women.

Returning the favor, I made contact with emerald eyes and chuckled amusingly.

"She has a lot of energy… She must get that from you." I cooed.

Her eyes narrowed in response.

"Shut up Gregory. Now tell me…Why is it that every time I ask you not to bring trash in this house you still continue to do it? Hmmm?" She spat.

Standing up from my seat I sauntered over to her and wrapped my arms around Julia's waist.

"I can't help myself…" I whispered "But, at the end of the day you're the only woman I want."

She rolled her eyes at me in response and brushed my hands off her body.

"Let me make one thing clear Gregory," She retorted as her hand gently took a hold of my cheek, her face moving closer to mine. "If Ava ever catches you 'playing' with these toys of yours, I promise you'll be as good as a dead man."

Smiling wickedly in response, I leaned down and covered her lips with my own and breathlessly replied.

"Of course…I wouldn't expect anything less my queen."

**Balder's POV**

Standing far away beneath a tree, I watched as the golden haired mortal pranced down the street.

If I had heard correctly that was Ava, Loki's new buddy and Thor's… well I wasn't quite sure what she was to Thor.

Both of my friends fawned over her…nowadays, her name was always slipping its way into our conversations...

Hmmm, Ava Tye.

**Ava's POV**

I could finally see my school when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. A smile tugged at the end of my lips as I pondered what fellow would approach me on my way to school.

'_Loki_~'

Pivoting my foot I came into sudden eye contact with a new God.

Balder, was his name wasn't it.

"Oh…Hey, um…" I muttered.

His ocean blue eyes were glowing under the morning sun, his blonde hair reflecting light rays.

'_Well, he is the God of light…'_

He returned my smile with his own and replied

"Well, hello there Ava right?" He asked pleasantly.

"Yep, that me. Ha-ha." I answered sheepishly.

He just nodded his head in response, his dazzling smile still glued onto his face.

Moments passed, and still not a single word was shared between the two of us.

'_Man, where was the flaming idiot when you needed him...'_

"Well…I got to get to school. Nice meeting you-"

"Aren't you wondering where Loki is?" he questioned with a hint of a mocking tone in his voice.

My eyes widened in surprise. He released a brief snicker and continued

"I was right wasn't I? Well, Loki is actually busy right now. So I figured I would accompany you for the day." Shaking my head slightly I motioned him away with a flick of my wrist. "Nah, it's good. Tell him I say hi." I stated nervously. Turning around I was going to start walking until a firm grip locked onto my wrist.

"Ava, let's talk." He whispered.

**Hey everybody, so sorry for the late update. A lot of things came up during this summer, but now everything is good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you so much for supporting Tricks are for Lovers. Also, I just want to advertise for my latest new fanfic I created it's called "Maybe, Just Maybe" it's a Vampire Knight fanfic. Kaname X OC, but back to what I was saying. I thank you guys so much for the support, it means so much to me! I promise the next chapter will have Loki in it and possibly Thor. **

**Peace**

**-WorldPeaceMan**


End file.
